Ostatnie zagadnienie
}} Gdy sobie przypomnę ostatnią przygodę mego przyjaciela Sherlocka Holmesa, taki żal ogarnia mi serce, że trudno mi chwycić za pióro, aby opisać to wydarzenie. W opowiadaniach moich, niedoskonałych zresztą i pozostawiających wiele do życzenia, — opisujących wypadki od chwili naszego zapoznania się przy sposobności „Studyum w szkarłacie“ aż do czasu „Tajnej ugody potęg morskich,“ — wydarzenie to dotąd nie było uwzględnione, choć upłynęło już od niego dwa lata. Byłbym też o niem nigdy nie wspomniał, gdyby mnie nie zmusiły do tego wydane niedawno listy pułkownika Jamesa Moriarty’ego, w których on stara się oczyścić swego brata z wszelkich zarzutów; to skłania mnie do zmiany pierwotnego postanowienia i do prawdziwego przedstawienia tej sprawy. O ile sobie przypominam, były tylko trzy wzmianki w dziennikach o tym wypadku: najpierw w „Journal de Genève“ z 6. maja 1891, w depeszy Biura Reutera z 7. maja, a wreszcie w listach pułkownika Moriarty’ego. Z tych oba pierwsze opisy były pobieżne i niedokładne, ostatni zaś zupełnie niezgodny z rzeczywistością. Dlatego chciałbym opisać pierwszy raz zgodnie z prawdą szczegóły zajścia miedzy profesorem Moriarty’m a Sherlockiem Holmesem. Kiedy się ożeniłem i rozpocząłem praktykę lekarską, zmieniły się nieco moje stosunki z Holmesem. Przychodził jeszcze wprawdzie od czasu do czasu do mnie z prośbą, abym towarzyszył mu przy jego pracy, ale wypadki takie były coraz rzadsze, tak że z r. 1890 mam tylko trzy takie wydarzenia zapisane. Przy końcu r. 1890 i z początkiem 1891 działał Holmes w jakiejś niezmiernie ważnej sprawie dla rządu francuskiego; otrzymałem wtedy od niego dwa listy, jeden z Narbonne, drugi z Nimes, z których mogłem wnioskować, że pobyt jego we Francyi będzie prawdopodobnie długotrwały. Bardzo się więc zdziwiłem, gdy wieczorem 24. kwietnia wszedł do mego pokoju. Był blady i znużony; wyglądał gorzej niż zwykle, co mnie bardzo zmartwiło. — Rzeczywiście, spracowałem się, odpowiedział na moje pełne współczucia spojrzenie. Byłem bardzo zajęty w ostatnich dniach. Ale pozwól, że zamknę natychmiast okiennice. Pokój oświetlała tylko lampa, stojąca na stole, przy którym właśnie siedziałem. Holmes, idąc pod ścianą, zbliżył się nagle do okna i szybko zamknął okiennice. — Jak widzę, obawiasz się kogoś, — odezwałem się. — Tak jest. — Czego? — Kul powietrznych. — Co przez to rozumiesz, mój kochany Holmesie? — Wiesz chyba, Watsonie, dobrze, że nie jestem bojaźliwy. Lecz nie zważać na grożące niebezpieczeństwo, byłoby głupotą, a nie odwagą. Czy mogę cię prosić, o zapałkę? Zapalił papierosa i z rozkoszą wciągał dym. — Muszę cię najpierw przeprosić, że tak późno przychodzę, mówił dalej, a następnie prosić cię o pozwolenie, żebym mógł opuścić twój dom przez mur, okalający ogród. — Co to ma wszystko znaczyć? — zapytałem. Wyciągnął swoją rękę, a w świetle lampy spostrzegłem, że dwie kostki u jego ręki były zgruchotane i zakrwawione. — Nie jest to więc drobnostka, jak widzisz, rzekł z uśmiechem. Przeciwnie, innemu wystarczyłoby to, żeby złamać rękę. Czy żona twoja jest w domu? — Nie, wyjechała. — Tak? Więc jesteś sam? — Zupełnie sam. — A więc tem łatwiej mogę cię prosić, abyś mi przez tydzień towarzyszył w podróży. — Dokąd? — Dokądkolwiekbądź; jest mi to zupełnie obojętne. Było coś niezwykłego w jego zachowaniu się. Wydawało mi się nieprawdopodobnym, żeby bez powodu urządzał sobie odpoczynek, a nadto twarz jego blada i znużona wskazywała na wielkie rozdrażnienie nerwowe. Wyczytał to zdziwienie w moich oczach i począł wyjaśniać mi swoje położenie. — Zapewne nigdy nie słyszałeś o profesorze Moriarty’m? — zapytał mnie. — Nigdy. — Na tem właśnie polega jego genialność i niezwykłość! — zawołał. Człowiek ten zagraża całemu Londynowi, a nikt go nie zna. To jest właśnie, co mu wyznacza najwybitniejsze miejsce w historyi zbrodni. Mówię ci też zupełnie poważnie, że gdybym tego człowieka był w stanie pokonać i uwolnić od niego społeczeństwo, uważałbym to za szczyt powodzenia i byłbym gotów poświecić się odtąd spokojniejszym zajęciom. Za usługi, jakie oddałem w ostatnich czasach szwedzkiej rodzinie królewskiej i francuskiej republice, otrzymałem tak sowite wynagrodzenie, że mogę odtąd żyć spokojnie i poświęcić się jedynie tak ulubionym przezemnie badaniom chemicznym. Ale nie mógłbym spocząć, póki musiałbym pomyśleć, że taki człowiek, jak profesor Moriarty, przez nikogo nie zaatakowany, chodzi sobie spokojnie po Londynie. — Cóż takiego on popełnił? — Niezmiernie ciekawe jest jego curriculum vitae. Pochodzi ze znakomitej rodziny, jest niezmiernie wykształcony, a szczególnie odznacza się wprost fenomenalnemi zdolnościami do matematyki. Mając lat 21, napisał rozprawę o teoryi pierwiastków, która zjednała mu rozgłos w całej Europie. Na podstawie tej pracy został profesorem wyższej matematyki na jednym z mniejszych uniwersytetów, a wszyscy przepowiadali mu świetną przyszłość. Lecz człowiek ten miał wrodzone zbrodnicze popędy, które jego niezwykłe zdolności nietylko nie zdołały przytłumić, ale owszem wzmocniły i uczyniły niebezpieczniejszymi. O osobie jego poczęły krążyć różne wieści tak, że wreszcie był zmuszony złożyć godność profesorską; udał się do Londynu i tu otworzył szkołę wojskową, gdzie przygotowywał do egzaminów oficerskich. Tyle tylko wiedzą o nim wszyscy; szczegóły, które teraz ci opowiem, zebrałem sam. — Wiesz, że nikt chyba nie zna lepiej odemnie wyższego świata zbrodniarzy londyńskich. Tymczasem już od dłuższego czasu zwróciło to moja uwagę, że poza wszystkimi prawie przestępcami ukrywa się jakaś tajemnicza potęga, która szydzi z prawa i osłania zbrodniarzy. Przy rozmaitych wypadkach, fałszerstwach pieniędzy, morderstwach i rabunkach, natrafiałem na ślady tej potęgi. Cały szereg zbrodni niewykrytych, ale podobnych do siebie w sposobie wykonania, przypisywałem tej właśnie tajemniczej sile. Latami pracowałem nad tem, żeby wykryć te tajemnicę, aż wreszcie zdołałem uchwycić nić, po której wśród licznych zboczeń z właściwej drogi, doszedłem do znakomitego matematyka, byłego profesora Moriarty’ego. — To jest Napoleon zbrodni. Jest organizatorem prawie wszystkich popełnianych, a zwykle niewykrytych zbrodni i przestępstw w Londynie. Jest to geniusz, filozof i wielki myśliciel. Posiada niezwykły umysł. Siedzi, jak pająk nieruchomy na środku siatki o tysięcznych niciach, ale czuje natychmiast najmniejsze drgniecie którejś z nich. Sam prawie wcale nie działa wypracowuje tylko plany, a jego liczni i znakomicie zorganizowani pomocnicy i ajenci wykonują je. Jedno słowo profesora wystarcza, ażeby wykonać jakąś zbrodnię, czy to dokument ważny ukraść, czy dom jakiś obrabować, czy kogo uśmiercić. Kiedy ajent zostanie schwytany, nie szczędzi się pieniędzy, żeby go za złożeniem kaucyi uwolnić lub wyszukać mu znakomitego obrońcę. Naczelnik nie może być nigdy schwytany, ani też nawet podejrzywany. Kiedy więc w badaniach swych doszedłem do takich wyników, postanowiłem związek ten zniszczyć. Ale profesor był zawsze otoczony strażą przyboczną i tak doskonale uwiadomiony o każdym moim kroku, że jego obliczenia pokrzyżowały moje przypuszczenia, które wystarczały, aby go sądownie ukarać. Wiesz dobrze, co umiem, a jednak po trzech miesiącach strasznych wysiłków muszę przyznać, że znalazłem równie silnego przeciwnika. Tak dalece musiałem podziwiać jego zręczność, że nie mogłem się oburzać na jego zbrodnie. Wreszcie popełnił jeden mały błąd, ale to dla mnie wystarczało. Uzyskałem teraz przewagę; od tej chwili począłem zastawiać sidła na niego i sądzę, że wkrótce w nie wpadnie. Do trzech dni, to znaczy w przyszły poniedziałek sprawa dojrzeje, a profesor wraz ze wszystkimi członkami bandy dostanie się do więzienia. A wtedy odbędzie się największy proces stulecia i wyjaśni się około czterdzieści tajemniczych wypadków. Nie mogę atoli przedwcześnie przystąpić do dzieła, bo mogliby mi się w ostatniej chwili wymknąć. Gdyby się to było dało wszystko wykonać bez wiedzy profesora, sprawa byłaby została pomyślnie załatwiona. Lecz był nadto chytry i żaden krok mój nie uszedł jego uwagi. Zawsze mi się wymykał, kiedy go chciałem już schwytać. Powiadam ci, mój kochany, że ta cicha walka, znakomita zarówno w ataku, jak w obronie, zajmuje pierwszorzędne miejsce w historyi sztuki policyjnej. Nigdy jeszcze nie doszedłem do tego stopnia doskonałości, ale nigdy też nie natrafiłem na tak zacięty opór. On dzielnie się bronił, ja jeszcze zacięciej atakowałem. Dziś rano poczyniłem już ostatnie kroki i brakowało mi jeszcze trzech dni, ażeby tę sprawę zakończyć. Myśląc nad tem, siedziałem w pokoju, gdy nagle otwarły się drzwi i wszedł profesor Moriarty. Mam dość silne nerwy, a jednak muszę przyznać, że struchlałem na widok człowieka, którym umysł mój właśnie był zajęty. Znałem go już z widzenia. Ma on postać wysoką a chudą, czoło wysokie, wypukłe, podobne do białej krzywizny, a oczy głęboko osadzone. Twarz ogolona, blada, ascetyczna ma w sobie coś z profesora coś z uczonego. Przygarbiony nieco i z głową pochyloną naprzód, którą porusza ciągle to w tę, to w owa stronę, ma w sobie coś z pełzającego węża. Ostrym a zarażeni ciekawym wzrokiem spojrzał na mnie. — Czaszka pańska nie jest tak dobrze wykształcona, jak myślałem, rzekł wreszcie. To jest niebezpieczne przyzwyczajenie bawić się bronią nabitą w kieszeni. Przy wejściu jego bowiem zrozumiałem, w jakiem znajduję się niebezpieczeństwie. Dla niego był bowiem jeden tylko środek ratunku, — zmusić mnie na zawsze do milczenia. Wyjąłem więc natychmiast ze szuflady rewolwer i schowałem do kieszeni. Na jego uwagę wyjąłem go i położyłem z otwartym kurkiem na stole. Uśmiechnął się wprawdzie, ale w oczach jego był taki wyraz, że broń leżąca obok znacznie mnie uspokajała. — Pan mnie nie zna naturalnie — odezwał się wreszcie. — Przeciwnie, rzekłem, to łatwo zresztą poznać, że się dobrze znamy. Proszę siadać. Mogę służyć pięciu minutami czasu, jeżeli ma mi pan coś do powiedzenia. — Wszystko to, co mógłbym panu powiedzieć, pokrzyżowało już pańskie myśli. — Moja odpowiedź także więc prawdopodobnie pokrzyżowała już pańskie słowa. — A więc pan nie ustąpi? — Nigdy. Włożył rękę do kieszeni, a ja równocześnie chwyciłem za rewolwer. Wyjął atoli tylko notes, w którym miał różne zapiski i zaczął czytać: 4. stycznia pierwszy raz stanąłeś mi pan na zawadzie; 23. stałeś się pan mi niewygodny; w połowie lutego począłeś mi pan robić poważne trudności; przy końcu marca doznałem wielkiej przeszkody w swych planach, — a teraz przy końcu kwietnia wskutek ciągłego pańskiego pościgu znajduje się w niebezpieczeństwie postradania wolności. Położenie moje stało się wprost nie do wytrzymania. — Czy ma pan jeszcze co do zauważenia? zapytałem go. — Musi pan się cofnąć, panie Holmes, rzekł kręcąc głowa. Musi pan, rozumie pan. — Ale dopiero w poniedziałek, odrzekłem. — Gadu! gadu! odrzekł. Jestem pewny, że człowiek tak rozsądny jak pan zrozumie, że ze sprawy tej jest tylko jedno wyjście: pańskie cofniecie się. Doszedł pan w swych badaniach do takich wyników, że nam pozostaje tylko jeden ostateczny środek obrony. Przypatrywanie się pańskiej działalności sprawiło mi prawdziwą przyjemność i szczerze pana zapewniam, że będzie bardzo mi przykro, jeżeli będę się musiał chwycić ostatecznych środków. Pan się uśmiecha, ale zapewniam pana, że mówię zupełnie poważnie. — Niebezpieczeństwo należy do niego zawodu. — To nie jest niebezpieczeństwo, lecz nieuchronna zguba. Walczy pan nie z jednostką, ale z potężna organizacją, której pan mimo niezwykłej bystrości umysłu nie jest w stanie przeniknąć. Musi się pan cofnąć, jeśli nie chce pan zostać zgniecionym. — Bardzo żałuję, rzekłem, powstając, że nie mogę dłużej prowadzić tak przyjemnej rozmowy, gdyż ważne zajęcia powołują mnie gdzie indziej. On podniósł się także, milcząc, popatrzył na mnie i smutnie potrząsnął głowa. — Tak, tak, odezwał się wreszcie, szkoda, że nie mogę pana przekonać; w każdym razie uczyniłem, co mogłem. Wszystkie pańskie plany są mi znane, dlatego przed poniedziałkiem nie jest pan w stanie nic mi zrobić. Będzie to pojedynek między nami. Pan spodziewa się mnie ujrzeć kiedyś na ławie oskarżonych. Nie przyjdzie do tego. Pan spodziewa się mnie pokonać. Nigdy to się panu nie uda. A gdyby pan zręcznością swoją tego rzeczywiście dokonał, to niech będzie przekonany, że odpłacę się pięknem za nadobne. — Powiedział mi pan wiele grzeczności, odparłem. A ja panu także powiem jeden komplement. Gdybym był pewny urzeczywistnienia pierwszej możliwości, dla dobra społeczeństwa chetniebym się zgodził na drugą. — Mogę panu jedno przyrzec, drugie nie, — mruknął i wściekły wyszedł z pokoju. Takie było moje spotkanie z profesorem Moriarty’m. Muszę przyznać, że zostało mi po niem niemiłe uczucie. Jego pozornie łagodny a szczery sposób mówienia robił wrażenie otwartości i zmuszał wierzyć w prawdziwość groźby. Zapytasz zapewne, dlaczego nie wezwałem przeciw niemu pomocy policyi. Dlatego, ponieważ byłem przekonany, że cios zostanie wykonany nie przez niego, ale przez jego pomocników. Mam już na to liczne dowody. — Czy już zostałeś napadnięty? — Naturalnie, mój kochany Watsonie; profesor Moriarty nie jest człowiekiem, któryby dozwolił róść trawie pod swojemi stopami. Koło południa wyszedłem, aby załatwić sprawunki w Oxford-Street. Byłem właśnie na rogu Bentinck-Street i Welbeck-Street, gdy nagle wjechał na mnie z szaloną szybkością powóz parokonny; skoczyłem na chodnik i w ten sposób uniknąłem niechybnej śmierci, a powóz znikł na następnym zakręcie w Marylebone-Lane. Szedłem wiec odtąd chodnikiem, ale kiedy przechodziłem przez Vere-Street, spadła cegła z dachu i tuż u mych stóp rozbiła się w tysiąc kawałków. Zawezwałem policyę i kazałem dom ten przeszukać. Nie znaleźliśmy nic podejrzanego, dlatego starano się mnie przekonać, że wiatr strącił jedna z nagromadzonych na dachu cegieł. Znałem naturalnie lepiej tego przyczynę, lecz nie miałem żadnego dowodu na poparcie swego twierdzenia. Wziąłem więc powóz i pojechałem do swego brata w Pall Mall, gdzie przepędziłem cały dzień. Kiedy szedłem od brata do ciebie, napadł mnie jakiś zbój z kijem w ręku. Powaliłem go na ziemię i oddałem policyi. Mogę cię atoli zapewnić, że między tym jegomościa, na którego zębach zraniłem sobie rękę, a profesorem matematyki, który 10 mil stąd siedzi i wypracowuje swoje plany na czarnej tablicy, nie zostanie nigdy wykryty jakikolwiek związek. Zrozumiesz więc teraz, dlaczego zaraz po wejściu do ciebie zamknąłem okiennice i prosiłem cię o pozwolenie, żebym mógł opuścić dom ten nie drzwiami, ale przez mur ogrodowy. Miałem sposobność już nieraz podziwiać odwagę mego przyjaciela. Teraz podziw mój wzrósł, kiedy przyjaciel mój spokojnie opowiadał o całej seryi wypadków, z których każdy przyprawiłby drugiego o strach śmiertelny. — Czy zostaniesz tu przez noc? zapytałem go. — Nie, mój kochany, byłbym zbyt niebezpiecznym gościem. Plany swoje już wypracowałem i wszystko dobrze się zakończy. Sprawa postąpiła już tak naprzód, że uwięzienie może nastąpić bez mego współudziału i tylko dla dowodu prawdy będzie potrzebna moja obecność. Nie mam więc teraz nic lepszego do roboty, jak wyjechać na parę dni. Byłoby mi zaś przyjemnie, gdybyś mi w tej podróży na ląd stały mógł towarzyszyć. — Mam teraz bardzo mało zajęcia, odparłem mu, a zresztą mój sąsiad z chęcią mnie zastąpi.. Jestem gotów ci towarzyszyć. — A możesz zaraz jutro rano odjechać? — Mogę, jeśli to jest konieczne. — Jest to nawet bardzo konieczne. Teraz zaś udzielę ci parę instrukcyi i proszę cię, żebyś je co do joty wypełnił, bo jesteś teraz moim partnerem w grze przeciw najniebezpieczniejszemu łotrowi i najpotężniejszej bandzie zbójeckiej w całej Europie. A teraz uważaj! Pakunek, który zamyślasz wziąć ze sobą, poślij niezaadresowany dziś w nocy jeszcze przez zaufanego służącego na dworzec Victoria. Rano każ sprowadzić dorożkę, i poleć słudze, który ci ją będzie miał sprowadzić, żeby nie brał ani pierwszej ani drugiej, którą spotka, lecz dopiero trzecią. W dorożce tej pojedziesz aż do Lowther-Arcade, cel jazdy wręczysz dorożkarzowi na kartce z uwagą, żeby kartki tej nigdzie nie porzucił. Zapłatę dla niego miej w pogotowiu, a kiedy przybędziesz na miejsce, wyskocz z powozu, śpiesz przez Lowther-Arcade i urządź tak wszystko, żebyś o godzinie 9¼ punktualnie zjawił się na jej końcu. Zastaniesz tam powóz, którego woźnica będzie ubrany w czarny ciężki płaszcz z czerwonym kołnierzem. Nic nie mówiąc, wsiądziesz do tego powozu, którym jeszcze w sam czas zdążysz do pociągu pospiesznego, odchodzącego z dworca Victoria na kontynent. — Gdzie się mam z tobą spotkać? — Na dworcu. Drugi wagon pierwszej klasy za lokomotywą będzie dla nas zarezerwowany. — Mamy się więc zejść w tym wagonie? — Tak jest. Napróżno prosiłem Holmesa, żeby został u mnie na noc. Nie chciał, będąc przekonany, że obecność jego mogłaby być dla mnie niebezpieczna. Dał mi jeszcze kilka wskazówek, tyczących się naszej podróży, a wreszcie powstał, zabierając się do wyjścia; odprowadziłem go do ogrodu, gdzie przeskoczył przez mur na Mortimer-Street, zagwizdał na dorożkę i odjechał. Następnego dnia zrobiłem wszystko tak, jak mi nakazał. Kazałem więc przywołać dorożkę przy zachowaniu wszelkich środków ostrożności, żeby nie zdawało się, że została umyślnie zamówiona; zaraz po śniadaniu pojechałem do Lowther-Arcade, którą szybko przebiegłem. Na końcu jej oczekiwał już mnie powóz z tęgim woźnicą, ubranym, jak Holmes mi opisał, a ledwie wsiadłem, woźnica zaciął konie i pojechaliśmy ku stacyi Victoria. Kiedy wysiadłem na stacyi, woźnica zawrócił i popędził w przeciwnym kierunku. Dotąd było więc wszystko dobrze. Pakunek mnie już oczekiwał, a nie było mi wcale trudnem znaleść wagon, który mi wskazał Holmes, bo był on jedynym, który miał wywieszona tabliczkę „zajęty.“ Za 7 minut pociąg miał ruszyć, a Holmesa jeszcze nie było. Starałem się wśród podróżnych i ich znajomych, żegnających się z nimi, znaleść mego przyjaciela, lecz napróżno. Zniecierpliwiony spędziłem parę minut na tem, że pomogłem jakiemuś staremu duchownemu włoskiemu rozmówić się z pakierem: łamaną angielszczyzną chciał on mu wytłumaczyć, że pakunek jego ma być nadany wprost do Paryża. Oglądnąłem się jeszcze raz za Holmesem, a wreszcie wszedłem do wagonu. Wtem spostrzegłem, że konduktor nie zważając na wywieszona uwagę, przeznaczył mi ułomnego włoskiego duchownego na towarzysza podróży. Starałem się mu wytłumaczyć, że wagon ten jest zajęty, ale daremnie, bo rozum jego był widać jeszcze więcej ograniczony, jak jego angielszczyzna; rozsiadł się wygodnie, zupełnie nie zważając na moje słowa. Wzruszyłem więc bezradnie ramionami i począłem już poważnie zatrwożony wyglądać za moim przyjacielem. Dreszcz trwogi przeszedł mnie na myśl, że w nocy mógł się mu wydarzyć jakiś wypadek. Pozamykano już wszystkie drzwi, rozległ się świst lokomotywy, gdy nagle usłyszałem głos Holmesa: — Nie raczyłeś mi nawet, mój kochany Watsonie, powiedzieć dzień dobry. Zdziwiony obejrzałem się. Tymczasem stary duchowny zwrócił się ku mnie; w jednej chwili znikły zmarszczki na jego twarzy, nos oddalił się od brody, dolna warga cofnęła się wstecz, usta przestały drżeć, smutne oczy odzyskały swój ogień a pochylona postać wyprostowała się. W tej chwili atoli znikł znowu Holmes, a wrócił duchowny. — Boże! rzekłem. Jak ty mnie przeraziłeś! — Trzeba się mieć na baczności, szepnął. Mam wszelkie dane do przypuszczenia, że nas zawzięcie ścigają. Ale otóż Moriarty sam! Przy ostatnich słowach Holmesa pociąg właśnie ruszył. Oglądnąłem się i zobaczyłem jeszcze, jak jakiś wysoki, chudy mężczyzna z wściekłością przedarł się przez tłum i dawał znaki, żeby pociąg zatrzymać. Było już zapóźno, bo w tej chwili wyjechaliśmy ze stacyi. — Jak widzisz, przypuszczenia moje sprawdziły się, rzekł Holmes, śmiejąc się. Poczem zrzucił swoje przebranie i schował płaszcz i kapelusz do podróżnej sakwy. — Czytałeś dzisiejsze dzienniki poranne? zapytał. — Nie. — Więc nie słyszałeś nic o pożarze w Baker-Street? — W Baker-Street? — Dziś w nocy podłożono ogień pod moje mieszkanie. Ale szkoda nie jest wielka. — Na Boga, Holmesie, twoje położenie jest straszne! — Musieli mnie stracić z oczu od chwili, kiedy kazałem aresztować tego łotra z kijem, bo inaczej nie byliby myśleli, że ja wróciłem do swego mieszkania przy Baker-Street. Śledzili natomiast ciebie i to sprowadziło Moriarty’ego na dworzec Victoria. Czy postąpiłeś wedle moich wskazówek? — W najdrobniejszych szczegółach! — Czy zastałeś powóz? — Tak jest, czekał na mnie. — Poznałeś woźnice? — Nie. — Był to mój brat Mycroft. W takich wypadkach, jak ten, nie można polegać na obcych. Ale musimy się zastanowić, jak postąpimy z Moriarty’m. — Ponieważ to jest pociąg pospieszny, a statek po przybyciu jego natychmiast odchodzi, sądzę więc, że przed nim umkniemy. — Otóż, jak widzę, mój kochany Watsonie, zapomniałeś o tem, że profesor Moriarty znajduje się na tym samym poziomie umysłowym co ja. A czy sadzisz, że ja, ścigając kogoś, dałbym się powstrzymać z powodu tak błahej przeszkody, jak spóźnienie się do pociągu? Dlaczego ty jego tak sobie lekceważysz? — Cóż więc on uczyni? — To, co ja uczyniłbym na jego miejscu. — To znaczy? — Weźmie pociąg specyalny. — To się spóźni. — Wcale nie. Nasz pociąg stoi w Canterbury, a przy okręcie także jest spóźnienie około kwadransu. A wiec nas dogoni. — Możnaby pomyśleć, że to my jesteśmy zbrodniarzami! — Czyż nie lepiejby było, gdy przybędzie, kazać go uwięzić? — To znaczyłoby zniweczyć moja trzymiesięczna prace. Złowilibyśmy wprawdzie wielka rybę, ale małe rybki wymknęłyby się z sieci; w poniedziałek schwytamy ich wszystkich razem. Na razie o uwięzieniu niema mowy. — Cóż więc poczniemy? — Wysiądziemy w Canterbury. — A co potem? — Potem zboczymy do Newhaven, a stąd popłyniemy do Dieppe. Wtedy Moriarty postąpi znów tak, jakbym ja na jego miejscu postąpił. Pojedzie wprost do Paryża, przychwyci nasz pakunek i będzie na nas czekał dwa dni w składzie pakunków. Ale my tymczasem wspomożemy kraj, przez który będziemy przejeżdżać, przez to, że kupimy sobie nowe sakwy podróżne i spokojnie pojedziemy przez Luksemburg i Bazyleję do Szwajcaryi. Jestem zbyt przyzwyczajony do podróżowania, abym się wiele martwił stratą pakunku, ale gniewało mnie to, że byliśmy zmuszeni uciekać przed tak podłym człowiekiem. Wiedziałem atoli, że Holmes rozumiał położenie nasze lepiej odemnie. Wysiedliśmy więc w Canterbury i dowiedzieliśmy się, że najbliższy pociąg do Newhaven odchodzi dopiero za godzinę. Żałośnie patrzyłem za pędzącym pociągiem pospiesznym, który uwoził wszystkie moje rzeczy, gdy wtem Holmes pociągnął mnie za rękaw i wskazał na linią kolejową. — Widzisz? zapytał. Na kraju widnokręgu w pobliżu lasów Kent wznosił się wązki słup dymu. Po upływie minuty można już było rozróżnić w dali lokomotywę z jednym wagonem tylko, pędzącą z szalona szybkością ku stacyi. Zaledwie zdołaliśmy się ukryć za stosem pak, gdy pociąg przeleciał koło nas z szaloną szybkością i buchnął nam w oczy całą chmurą gorącej pary. — Pojechał, rzekł Holmes, patrząc za znikającym pociągiem. Bystrość naszego przeciwnika ma przecie swoje granice, bo nie odgadł zupełnie moich myśli i nie postąpił stosownie do tego. — A co byłby uczynił, gdyby był nas dopędził? — Zapewne byłby mnie usiłował zamordować. Lecz jest to gra, do której trzeba dwu partnerów. — A teraz zachodzi pytanie, czy mamy tutaj spożyć drugie śniadanie, czy też to załatwić dopiero w Newhaven. Wieczorem przyjechaliśmy do Brukseli, gdzie pozostaliśmy przez dwa dni, trzeciego zaś dnia przybyliśmy do Strasburga. W poniedziałek rano zatelegrafował Holmes do policyi w Londynie, a wieczorem otrzymał już odpowiedź. Ledwie rozdarł telegram, rzucił go z przekleństwem i złością do pieca. — Powinienem się był tego spodziewać, krzyknął, uciekł! — Moriarty? — Całą bandę schwytali, a on im umknął! Naturalnie, że, gdy ja opuściłem Londyn, nie było nikogo ktoby się mógł z nim mierzyć. A jednak myślałem, że napędziłem zwierzynę im wprost do sideł. Sądzę, Watsonie, że teraz najlepiej uczynisz, jeżeli wrócisz do Anglii. — Dlaczego? — Towarzystwo moje jest teraz bardzo niebezpieczne. Rola Moriarty’ego jest skończona. Nie może on wrócić do Londynu, bo byłby zgubiony. Znam go dobrze i wiem, że wysili całą swoja energię, aby się na mnie zemścić. Obiecał mi to w krótkiej rozmowie, jaką miał ze mną, i jestem pewny, że słowa dotrzyma. Radzę więc ci wrócić do swych zajęć. Ale ja, jego stary przyjaciel i wierny towarzysz nie mogłem zważać na te słowa. Pół godziny zastanawialiśmy się nad tem w czasie obiadu w Strasburgu, a wieczorem tego samego dnia udaliśmy się w dalszą podróż do Genewy. Cały tydzień szliśmy przepiękna doliną Rodanu, a następnie skręciliśmy do Lenk i wąwozem Gemmi wśród śniegów przedostaliśmy się do Interlaken a wreszcie do Meiringen. Była to niezwykle przyjemna wycieczka. U stóp naszych w dolinie świeża, delikatna zieleń wiosny, a nad nami dziewicza, lśniąca biel zimy. Widziałem jednak, jak Holmes nawet wobec piękna natury nie napominał ani na chwilę o grożącem mu niebezpieczeństwie, co jak cień postępowało za nim. Tak w miłych wioskach alpejskich, jak na pustych ścieżkach górskich nie opuszczało go ani na chwilę uczucie niepewności, a z twarzy jego można było wyczytać niezłomne przekonanie, że wszędzie równe zagraża mu niebezpieczeństwo. Przypominam sobie dokładnie, że kiedy szliśmy wąwozem Gemmi nad brzegiem ponurego jeziora Dauben, oderwał się nagle wielki odłam skalny i stoczył się tuż za nami z łoskotem do spienionego jeziora; Holmes wybiegł na blizki zrąb skalny i rozglądnął się na wszystkie strony. Napróżno zapewniał nas przewodnik, że na wiosnę wypadki takie w górach są bardzo częste. Nic na to nie odpowiedział, tylko uśmiechnął się znacząco, jakby już dawno spodziewał się tego wypadku. Mimo tej ostrożności nie był wcale przygnębiony, lecz przeciwnie znajdował się w tak znakomitym humorze, jak nigdy. Bardzo zaś często powracał do tego, że chętnie zakończyłby swa karyerę, gdyby mu się udało uwolnić społeczeństwo od profesora Moriarty’ego. — Zdaje mi się, Watsonie, mam prawo powiedzieć, zauważył przy tem, że życie moje nie było bezcelowe. Dlatego mógłbym z największym spokojem choć dziś jeszcze zakończyć swoją działalność, a życie byłoby mi odtąd jeszcze przyjemniejsze. Brałem udział prawie w tysiącu wypadkach, a jednak nigdy nie popełniłem żadnej nieprawości. Lecz od pewnego czasu czuję większy pociąg do rozwiązywania zagadnień, jakie zadaje nam sama natura, niż do zbyt płytkich zagadnień, które wynikają z nienaturalnych społecznych stosunków. Twoje pamiętniki, mój kochany Watsonie, skończą się w tym dniu, w którym odniosę największy tryumf przez uwięzienie lub zniszczenie najniebezpieczniejszego i najgenialniejszego przestępcy w całej Europie. Pozostaje mi mało jeszcze do powiedzenia, co będę się starał krótko lecz dokładnie opisać. Dnia 3. maja przybyliśmy do małej wioski Meiringen i rozgościliśmy się w hotelu „Angielski zajazd.“ Gospodarz Piotr Steiler senior, był to bardzo inteligentny człowiek i mówił doskonale po angielsku, bo był przez trzy lata kelnerem w „Hotel Grosvenor“ w Londynie. Za jego radą wyruszyliśmy 4. maja popołudniu w tym zamiarze, żeby przejść sąsiednie wzgórza i przepędzić noc w gospodzie „pod Hamletem“ w Rosenlani. Szczególnie zaś nam polecał nie żałować trudu i zboczyć w połowie drogi do wspaniałego wodospadu Reichenbachu. Okolica, jest majestatyczna i straszna. Potok, wezbrany przez topniejące masy śniegu, spada z przeraźliwym hukiem w straszną przepaść, a piana pryska w tysiącach drobnych kropli w górę tak, że wygląda to jak dym, dobywający się z głębi przepaści. Przepaść, otoczona lśniącemi, czarnemi skałami zwęża się nagle w rozpadlinę skalną bezdenną. Ciągły łoskot olbrzymich białych słupów wody jest ogłuszający, a całe zjawisko straszliwe, lecz mimoto piękne. Staliśmy tuż nad krawędzią przepaści, patrząc na fale, jak rozbijały się o czarne skały l mieniły w słońcu różnemi barwami, to zielonemi, to białemi, to niebieskiemi i słuchaliśmy tonów, dochodzących nas z głębin, podobnych do ludzkich okrzyków radości. Aby umożliwić doskonały przegląd tej kaskady, jest umyślnie wykuta po jednej stronie ścieżka, która atoli nagle się urywa, tak że podróżny musi wracać tą sama drogą, którą przybył. Odwróciliśmy się właśnie, gdy wtem spostrzegliśmy spieszącego ku nam młodego chłopaka z listem. List miał pieczątkę hotelu, w którym mieszkaliśmy; pisał w nim do mnie gospodarz, że tuż po naszem odejściu przybyła do hotelu jakaś chora na suchoty Angielka; przepędziła ona zimę w Davos i miała właśnie zamiar udać się do Lucerny, ażeby spotkać się ze znajomymi, gdy nagle po przybyciu do Meiringen dostała wybuchu krwi; pożyje jeszcze prawdopodobnie tylko parę godzin, byłoby więc dla niej wielką pociechą, gdyby mogła mieć w ostatniej chwili przy sobie angielskiego lekarza; gospodarz dodał od siebie, że uważałby to za wielką łaskę i osobistą przysługę, jeślibym chciał tej damie pospieszyć z pomocą, bo obca nie chce przyjąć żadnego szwajcarskiego lekarza, a on może się potem spotkać z zarzutem, że nie wezwał lekarskiej pomocy i t. d. Nie mogłem się oprzeć tej prośbie i uważałem, że byłoby to z mojej strony bez serca nie spełnić ostatniego życzenia umierającej na obczyźnie rodaczki, lecz z drugiej strony namyślałem się nad tem, czy mogę zostawić Holmesa samego. Wreszcie postanowiliśmy, że Sherlock Holmes zatrzyma przy sobie młodego posłańca, dopóki ja nie wrócę z Meiringen. Przyjaciel mój miał chwilę pozostać nad wodospadem a następnie udać się do Rosenlani i tam mieliśmy się wieczorem spotkać. Odchodząc, obejrzałem się jeszcze raz za siebie i widniałem, jak Holmes stał oparty plecami o skałę z założonemi rękoma i patrzył w głębinę. Widziałem go po raz ostatni... Będąc już w dolinie, oglądnąłem się jeszcze, raz. Samego wodospadu nie mogłem dostrzedz, tylko ścieżkę powyżej niego; po ścieżce tej szedł szybko jakiś człowiek. Czarna jego postać odbijająca od tła zieleni, jego nagłe ukazanie się i szybki chód zwróciły moją uwagę, lecz przy pośpiechu, z jakim zdążałem do hotelu, te szczegóły wkrótce wypadły mi z pamięci. Po upływie może jednej godziny przybyłem do hotelu w Meiringen. Steiler stał w bramie. — Gorzej jej? zawołałem, biegnąc ku niemu. Na twarzy jego ukazał się wyraz zdziwienia, a ja w tej chwili uczułem, jak z przerażenia serce zamarło mi w piersiach. — Pan nie pisał tego? — rzekłem, wyciągając list z kieszeni. Żadna chora Angielka nie przybyła do hotelu? — Nic o tem nie wiem! zawołał; ale to moja koperta! To pewnie musiał napisać ten wysoki Anglik, co zaraz po odejściu panów przybył. Mówił on... Nie słuchałem dalszych jego słów, lecz w niezmiernej trwodze o swego przyjaciela pobiegłem z powrotem tą drogą, którą przybyłem. Schodząc na dół zużyłem na przebycie jej tylko jedną godzinę, ale teraz mimo wszelkich wysiłków dopiero po upływie dwóch godzin doszedłem do kaskady Reichenbachu. Kij Holmesa stał oparty o skałę w tem samem miejscu, w którem go przed chwilą pozostawiłem, lecz po przyjacielu moim nie było ani śladu. Począłem wołać ale daremnie, bo tylko echo odpowiedziało mi stokrotnie. Gdy zobaczyłem kij, strętwiałem. Widocznie nie udał się więc do Rosenlani. Pozostał na ścieżce, trzy stopy szerokiej, mając po lewej ręce skały piętrzące się ku niebu, a po prawej otchłanną przepaść; tu napadł go jego śmiertelny wróg. Młody Szwajcar, który był prawdopodobnie pomocnikiem Moriarty’ego, uciekł i zostawił ich samych. Ale co dalej zaszło? Ktoby mógł to odgadnąć? Przez chwilę stałem oszołomiony tym nagłym wypadkiem. Następnie przypomniała mi się metoda postępowania w takich razach i starałem się w ten sposób wyjaśnić sobie ten straszny wypadek. Niestety! Było to aż nadto łatwo. Kij stał jeszcze na tem samem miejscu, gdzieśmy przed chwila stali, rozmawiając. Ścieżka jest z powodu ciągle pryskających kropli wodnych zawsze wilgotna, miękka, tak że najlżejsze ślady z łatwością dadzą się poznać. Mogłem więc całkiem dokładnie zauważyć, jak ślady dwu par nóg szły w kierunku do końca ścieżki, lecz nie wracały. Parę metrów zaś przed końcem ścieżki były ślady całkiem zatarte i zmienione na kałuże błota, a krzaki paproci dokoła były zgniecione i powalane błotem. Położyłem się na ziemi i uważnie patrzyłem na dno przepaści; piana pryskała mi w oczy i ściemniło się już, tak że nie mogłem dojrzeć nic, jak tylko lśniące od wilgoci czarne ściany skalne i spadające w głębię fale wodospadu. Począłem znowu wołać, lecz odpowiadały mi tylko z głębin te dziwne dźwięki podobne do ludzkich okrzyków radości. Ale przecie los dozwolił, że otrzymałem ostatnie pozdrowienie od swego przyjaciela i towarzysza. Jak wspomniałem, kij Holmesa oparły był o wystająca nad ścieżką skałę. Zauważyłem, że na górnej krawędzi tej skały coś błyszczało; wyciągnąłem rękę i zobaczyłem, że była to srebrna papierośnica, którą Holmes zawsze przy sobie nosił. Kiedy ją otworzyłem, wypadło z niej parę świstków papieru. Były to trzy kartki z notesu, na których Holmes napisał do mnie ostatnich kilka słów. Charakterystyczne dla całej natury Holmesa było pewne i wyraźne pismo na tej kartce; można było myśleć, że była pisana przy stole, a nie na górskiej ścieżce. List zawierał następujące słowa: Mój kochany Watsonie! Piszę do ciebie kilka tych słów przez grzeczność pana Moriarty’ego, który przybył tu, ażeby się ze mną ostatecznie rozmówić. Opisał mi właśnie sposób, w jaki oszukał angielską policyę i nas śledził. A więc moje wysokie wyobrażenie o jego zdolnościach zostało potwierdzone. Bardzo mnie cieszy ta myśl, że będę mógł uwolnić wreszcie społeczeństwo od jego obecności, choć obawiam się, że stanie się to za cenę, która sprawi moim przyjaciołom, a szczególnie tobie, mój kochany Watsonie, wielką przykrość. Zresztą, jak ci już wspominałem, działalność moja doszła już do swego końca, a sadzę, że nie mogę jej godniej zakończyć. Wyznam ci otwarcie, że podstęp z listem z Meiringen natychmiast zrozumiałem i pożegnałem się z tobą zupełnie świadomy, że teraz odegra się ostatnia scena mego życia. Powiedz inspektorowi Patersonowi, że akta, tyczące się tej sprawy, znajdują się na półce M. w błękitnej kopercie z napisem „Moriarty.“ Jeszcze przed wyjazdem zarządziłem całem swem mieniem i zapisałem je swemu bratu Mycroftowi. Pozdrów odemnie swą żonę i przyjm ostatnie pozdrowienie, mój kochany przyjacielu i towarzyszu, od twego wiernego ci zawsze Sherlocka Holmesa. Niewiele pozostaje mi dodać do tego. Badania powag fachowych stwierdziły jako rzecz zupełnie pewną, że po sprzeczce słownej przyszło między nimi do starcia wręcz, które w tych warunkach nie mogło się skończyć inaczej, jak upadkiem w przepaść. Wszelkie starania, aby ciało odnaleźć, pozostały bezskuteczne; tak więc spoczywają tam w głębinach wśród huku fal na zawsze obok siebie: najniebezpieczniejszy zbrodniarz i najdzielniejszy obrońca porządku prawnego tego stulecia. Młodego Szwajcara nie zdołano schwytać; należał prawdopodobnie do pomocników Moriarty’ego. Co się tyczy jego towarzyszy, to publiczność dziś jeszcze pamięta, jak niezbite były dowody zebrane przez Sherlocka Holmesa, które szajkę tę zbójecką zupełnie wykryły i przyczyniły się do jej ukarania. Tak po śmierci jeszcze ciężyła jego ręka na winnych. O ich strasznym naczelniku, profesorze Moriartym, niewiele szczegółów zdołała rozprawa wyświetlić, a jeżeli dziś opisałem to zdarzenie we wszystkich szczegółach, to skłoniły mnie do tego kłamstwa niesumiennych obrońców, którzy aby ocalić cześć tego nędznika, atakowali człowieka najszlachetniejszego i najmądrzejszego, jakiego kiedykolwiek znałem. Category:Arthur Conan Doyle Category:Opowiadania detektywistyczne Category:Przekłady anonimowe